1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to smoke suppressed polymeric compositions. More particularly it relates to flame-retardant and low-smoke vinyl resin compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a growing concern about the fire safety of a variety of consumer products. As such, a growing recognition that injuries and fatalities arising from fire and flame accidents are not primarily due to burns, but rather to smoke, gases, and oxygen deficiency. Those polymeric compositions containing relatively high percentages of halogen, either chemically attached to the polymer substrate or physically added as plasticizers, are generally considered flame retardant. In this respect, an important flame-retardant, halogen-containing polymer is poly(vinyl chloride). PVC, in its rigid form, is often used in buildings, aircraft, and the like. Rigid vinyl chloride, while being an acceptable flame retardant, has much higher levels of smoke production than considered desirable. In its plasticized form, as in fabrics, upholstery, and surface coverings, additional flammability and smoke generating problems are created whose alleviation has to date been subject to enormous research and development effort. In this respect, a myriad of inorganic materials have been found to function as flame retardants in poly(vinyl chloride)-based compositions. Antimony oxide-containing vinyl compositions have always been regarded as generally flame retardant, although not necessarily smoke retardant. Other metal oxides have served to diminish the disadvantages of antimony oxide in this respect; however, oxides such as calcium oxide and zinc oxide have been noted as detrimental when used in urethane systems so as to partially replace antimony oxide. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,723, Lawson et al., it has been disclosed that poly(vinyl chloride) systems containing zinc oxide with aluminum oxide trihydrate are of reduced flammability and diminished smoke intensity. Other PVC-based compositions have been noted to be fire and smoke retardant by the addition of zinc tungstate (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,850). Generally, it has been recognized that the incorporation of various mineral flame retardants in a polymer composition results in the diminished flammmability of the polymers. But, concurrently, the emission of increased quantities of smoke occurs as a result of the increased tendency of the polymer to smolder. It has, therefore, been desirable to have additives, in addition to the flame retardant mineral ones, that are active in suppressing smoldering polymers. As a result, a variety of mineral/organic flame retardant/smoke retardant compositions have been found to achieve this result. For example, Elcik, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,290, has disclosed that zinc borate is useful in PVC compositions containing a phosphate ester plasticizer. Metal/organic complexes, such as ferrocenes, have also found to be similarly effective to this regard. It has been subsequently established that smoke retardant additives for vinyl chloride polymers should adhere to a number of conditions to make them practically usable. The smoke-retardant additive should be effective within the range of combustion temperatures of the poly(vinyl chloride) polymer composition so as to inhibit smoldering. Further, smoke-retardant additives should be sufficiently compatible with all constitutents of the polymeric composition, that is, resinous polymers, stabilizers, plasticizers, and the like, both primary and secondary, antioxidants, flame retardants and others, to remain incorporated under conditions of formulation and use. Additionally, the additives should be sufficiently compatible so they can be mixed and fused into coherent, homogeneous material with good stability and will not separate easily from the final compounded formulation when a stress is imposed upon the system, such as occurs during processing. Chemical stability is a further significant aspect of compatibility of the additive in the formulation, and such should not enhance degradation during processing nor by normal aging.